Pending Gifts
by foreverknights28
Summary: "Pending Gifts" are those stories which I wrote for FF Friends on their Birthday as their Birthday gifts but couldn't post it due to some reasons, so I'm posting them now after one year gap. First OS: Tarika and Abhijeet.
1. Chapter 1

**"Pending Gifts"** are those stories which I wrote for FF Friends on their Birthday as their Birthday gifts but couldn't post it due to some reasons, so I'm posting them now after one year gap.

So if it contains any mistakes sincere apologies to all.

* * *

**Pending Gifts - I**

{Set during Raaz Bad Uncle ka. }

**CID Bureau**

Forensic Lab

There was dead silence existing all over the lab, except some bubbling sounds from Salunkhe's flask which was disturbing the silent atmosphere of the lab, the activities of lab were also minimal, when suddenly the lab door was swiftly pushed by two small hands. The hands quickly pushed the lab door and made his way thru the huge doors without making much noise. The small statured entered inside, carefully not disturbing any of the objects or creating any fuss, he carefully made his way thru the huge tables and desk which were occupied by numerous chemical bottles and flask. He stared at the whole surrounding with confused yet amazed look before drifting back to his original purpose of entering the place.

He surveyed the area neatly before landing his eye-sight on the huge computer desk, he quickly moved towards that desk, carefully moving aside the chair, he settled himself in the space created by that chair. The small space was perfect for him and he adjusted in it comfortably, but after spending few mins in that space, boredom overtook him. So as a matter to pass the time, he pulled out one of the chocolate bar which was kept in the inner pockets on his jacket and started relishing it. He was busy savoring the chocolate when he noticed someone approaching towards the desk, a small defeated sound escaped from his mouth as he thought that he is about to caught.

"offoo.."

Though the sound was pretty low but it was enough to hear by someone. The person who was standing near the desk heard this and decided to take a look beneath the desk. He thought he was about to get caught and hence he quickly covered his face with his small hands in attempt to hide from that person. The person who saw him hiding under the desk, smiled at his child tactics.

She smiled looking at him and his attempts to hide him, she softly called his name.

"Daksh.."

Daksh who heard his name called out in soft manner, separated his two fingers and started seeing thu the slits, he noticed a lady looking at him, smiling and calling his name.

"Daksh" (she called once again) "bahar aao.." (she called him by waving her hand) aao..(she even extended her hands so that it could be easy for him to come out)

Daksh removed his hand from his face and grabbed her hand as he came out from his hiding.

"yaha kya kar rhea ho?" she asked him while pointing beneath the desk.

Daksh quickly looked around him as if confirming that there Is nobody around except them. After he was sure he cupped his mouth from both his hands & whispered to her.

Daksh (whispering tone) Tarika Aunty..main yaha chup raha huin..(he confessed in the childish tone) shhh..kisiko batana mat..

Seeing Daksh whispering, even Tarika lowered her voice.

Tarika( whispering) chup rahe ho..kisse se?

Daksh: woh fedru uncle se..

Tarika: matlab freddy uncle (she tried corrected him but)

Daksh: nhi..fedru uncle..

Tarika: okay..

Daksh: main chup raha huin, aur woh mujhe dhundenge..( and once again he started eating his chocolate)

Tarika: okay..waise Daksh (pointing towards his cheeks and nose) aap aapne cheek ko bhi aapna chocolate kheelate ho?(& she removed some chocolate traces from his cheeks. )

Daksh:offo..(he slapped his hand on his forehead) idhal bhi lag gaya..(and he let out a small chuckle. Seeing him laugh made Tarika also smile widely, she cleared the chocolate on his face which accidentally got over when he covered his face with his palms)

Daksh: thank u aunty..

(Tarika tweaked his nose and made him seat on her lap)

Tarika: you are most welcome..waise khana khaya aapne?

Daksh: tch..(he replied while eating the last bite of chocolate)

Tarika:toh bhuk lagi hain?

Daksh:haan..(he replied while licking his fingers)

Tarika: tho mere ghar chaloge..main waha aapke pasand ka khane banaongi..

Daksh: (thinking)hmmm..aap mujhe noodles denge? (Tarika nodded in yes) tho phir theek hain, main aaonga apke ghar..par use pehle Good uncle ko bolna hoga..

Tarika looked at him confusingly when he mentioned Good uncle.

Tarika: good uncle?

Daksh: haan ,good uncle..( daksh smiled broadly)

Tarika: kaun good uncle?

Daksh (slapped his forehead) uffo..aapko good uncle nhi pata..(Tarika nodded her head in NO)

Daksh: are woh..woh itne bade hain na( he extended his hand to show how big was good uncle)

Tarika : kaun daya?

Daksh:nhi..woh hain na woh aise jacket pehnte hain shirt par..

Tarika: Acp sir?

Daksh:tch..woh na bichbich main "aain" bolte hain..

Tarika: Aaiin? ( Tarika thought for a while till she realized whom daksh actually meant) tumahre matlab Abhijeet?

Daksh: tch..mujhe unnka naam nhi pata..par woh aaiin bolte hain aur woh good uncle hain..

Tarika: okay..tho hum ek kaam karte hain, hum bureau chelate hain aur waha par apke good uncle se permission lete hain..theek hain?

Daksh nodded in agreement. Tarika got up and called Bureau to check if Abhijeet was there or not, but she came to know that Abhijeet was out for investigation, so she informed Vivek that she is taking Daksh to her home, so that he could have lunch there. Vivek agreed. Tarika quickly disconnected the call and took permission from salunkhe and headed towards her home with daksh.

After few hours of journey they reached Tarika's home. Tarika switched on the TV so that Daksh could enjoy it while she headed towards kitchen to prepare him noodles. Around 20 mins latter Tarika entered the hall and found Daksh engrossed in watching his favorite cartoons. Tarika called him.

Tarika: Daksh, chalo aajao yaha..tumahre noodles ready hain..tumhe bhuk lagi hain na?

Daksh failed to hear Tarika's call as he was busy in his cartoons. As Tarika got no response she turned her head towards his direction to check on him and found Daksh staring widely with his mouth dangling at the screen where Tom was carefully planting a huge dynamite under spike and jerry was watching him from some distant away. As the dynamite was about to explode like Tom, even Daksh kept his hands on his ears and closed his eyes. Tarika who was watching his child antics couldn't help from smiling; she really loved the site which she was witnessing now. She knew that Daksh is not going to hear her as he was busy with the TV, so she took the noodle bowl and sat next to Daksh, she started feeding him. Daksh was so much engrossed in it started eating it without even turning to Tarika or bothering what he was eating. After few mins he was done with eating. When the doorbell rang Tarika quickly headed towards to open it, it was Abhijeet who had come to have a look at Daksh, when he entered he found Daksh totally involve in the show so he didn't bothered him and headed towards kitchen where Tarika was working, seeing Abhijeet Tarika smiled.

Tarika: Chai pioge?

Abhijeet: haan sure..

Tarika: theek hain..(and Tarika started making coffee for them. When Abhijeet glanced at Daksh, he was still enjoying his show)

Abhijeet: Daksh, kaafi enjoy kar raha hain..

Tarika looked at Daksh and agreed with Abhijeet.

Tarika: haan..jab se aaya tab se kehl raha hain..usske saath milke mujhe bhi bohaut maza aaya.

Abhijeet: haan..jab se Bureau main aaya hain tab se sab ka mann lagake rakha hain..Freddy aur Vivek tho uske kaafi ache dost ban gaye hain.

Tarika: yeh tho achi bat hain..(she answered while adding sugar in the vessel)

Abhijeet : Sach main bachon ke satah hum bhi bache ban jate hain. Innke hasate huwe chehre huamre zindagi ke sare gum, dukh, gussa bhula deti hain..sach main sahi kehte hain ki Bache bhagawan ka rup hote hain..

Tarika: haan yeh tho sach hain par uske saath yeh bhi baat utna hi sach hain ki kabhi kabhi inn massom jaise bachon main shaitan ka bhut bhi sawar ho jata hain..

Abhijeet let out a small laugh.

Abhijeet: yeh baat bhi utni hi sach hain..

Tarika handed him cup of tea, which Abhijeet accepted. When they both were enjoying their tea, daksh entered in the kitchen and he wrapped his hands around Abhijeet legs and exclaimed enthusiastically.

Daksh: GOOD UNCLE!

Abhijeet turned and found daksh hugging his leg tightly so he bent and picked him up, he pulled his cheeks.

Abhijeet: kaise ho champ?

Daksh: main theek huin..

Abhijeet: kya kiya aapne?

Daksh who was in Abhijeet arms was busy fidgeting with Abhijeet's coat collar as he answered his questions.

Daksh: mainena noodles khayeee..aur Tom and jerry dekha..aur aapko pata hain Jerry ne na..(he covered his mouth with his one hand as he tried suppressing his laughter) ussne na..tom ke ser pain maaran..aur na..(he giggled in between) aur tom ke sher pain aisa toiiiiiinnnn (he raised his hand above his head) karke aaya..hehe

(he laughed whole heartedly. Watching Daksh laugh so innocenetly made Abhijeet and Tarika to smile widely, even they joined him in his laugh riot. It was so pleasing scene for all of them after so many days both Abhijeet and Tarika felt relaxed while enjoying with daksh. When suddenly daksh turned to Abhijeet )

Daksh: uncle, chalo na hum kuch kehlete hain..

Abhijeet: kya khele?

Daksh tapped his fingers on his chin as he was thinking.

Daksh: hmm..chalo humlog hide and sheek khelte hain..

Abhijeet: theek chalo khelte hain..

Daksh: (turning to Tarika) Aunty, aap bhi kehel humare saath..

Tarika: okay..

Daksh: theke hain..toh aap dono chupo main aapko dundunga..okay..

Abhijeet and Tarika nodded. Daksh got down fron Abhijeet's arm and headed towards one of the wall

Daksh: main ten count karunga, aur aap ready bolna phir main aaonga..( he informed them and closed his eyes and leaned on the wall and started counting.)

Daksh: 1..2..3..4..

Abhijeet and Tarika were panicked and quickly started looking for a hideout. With Daksh now even Abhijeet and Tarika were tuned to child mode, even there enthusiasm was at its peak. Abhijeet quickly grabbed Tarika's hand and they headed towards Tarika's room to hide. They hid themselves behind the curtains so that Daksh could easily find them. Meanwhile here daksh was done with his counting.

Daksh: annndd..TEN..ready?

Tarika and Abhijeet who were in Tarikas room answered: ready…

And they hid themselves behind the curtains.

Daksh started looking for them, he first checked the kitchen, he looked below the dining room but he couldn't find them so he headed towards the hall to search them, he looked behind the couch but they were not there, he pouted and was about to move towards Tarika room, when his eyes fell on the TV set which he had abandoned few minutes ago. His favorite program, Tom & Jerry show was once again back!

Tom was once again running behind jerry hitting him with the big spatula but jerry hid behind Spike, and Tom mistakenly hit Spike instead of jerry, giving him a big swelling rite on his head, which angered Spike and Spike started running behind Tom to bit him while jerry enjoying this in behind, This made Daksh once again so engrossed in the show that he completely forgot about the game and the fact that he was searching for his good uncle and aunt. He tuned himself on the couch and started enjoying the show. Meanwhile here, Abhijeet and Tarika were still hiding here completely unaware of the fact that the diner, Daksh has no longer searching for them.

Tarika turned towards Abhijeet who was standing just few inches away from her and asked him, her voice was barely above a whisper.

Tarika: yeh Daksh kaha reh gaya?

Abhijeet: pata nhi..(he answered while keeping his tone to the lowest.) pata nhi kaha reh gaya yeh? Bahar jake dekha kya?

Tarika: par humlog aisa bhar gaye toh use bura laga toh..wo hume dhund raha hain na..

Abhijeet: haan yeh tho hain..tum ruko main dekhta huin usse..

Tarika: chup ke se dekhna..

Abhijeet: haan..( Abhijeet started peeping out cautiously but he didn't caught Daksh's sight, so he stepped forward but accidentally he kept his foot on the curtain edge. His foot slipped, to avoid falling he quickened his hand to grab something but failed,instead of something he caught Tarika's hand and they both crashed on the floor, Abhijeet was at the bottom with Tarika on its top and they were covered with the white satin curtain.

It all happened at just a blink of en eye, before they both could understand the situation, it all happened. Abhijeet was still on the floor with Tarika above him, her curls were occupying his face blocking his vision so he moved his hand forward to clear those curls as he cleared, he saw her, her eyes were closed and she was clutching his coat very tightly. Abhijeet was amazed by her beauty, it was the first time that he was watching her from this small distance, he moved his hand towards her face and tucked the strands of curls behind her ear, Tarika shivered at his touch and didn't open her eyes as she felt his close presence. seeing this Abhijeet called her name softly.

"tarika.."

but still Tarika didn't open her eyes, in fact the soft voice was making her more nervous, she clutched his shirt even tightly than before, her heart started beating than her usual rate, no doubt Abhijeet was facing the same situation. Abhijeet raised her head and kissed her forehead, this made Tarika open her eyes in shock, she found that Abhijeet was much more closer to her, she stare at those eyes which were looking at her as sweetly as they could depicting his love for her and this was making her more nervous by each passing moment, she lowered her gaze.

Abhijeet looked at her, he was complete awestruck at her beauty would be the understatement, he was having the urge to praise her but he felt loss of words, unknowingly only some words manage to utter from his mouth which was just above a whisper but Tarika heard it.

"Will you marry me Tarika?"

That situation was not at all a good place to propose but somehow Abhijeet felt that place rite. After all place never matter emotion does..

Before Tarika could answer, the curtain was raised and they found Daksh staring at them in bewilderment. he cried happily..

"milgaye..Aunty ..good uncle main aapko pakda.."

Seeing Daksh they both got up quickly, they were still blushing furiously, when suddenly Abhijeet's cell buzzed it was a call from Bureau stating that daksh's parents has arrived and bureau and was asking for daksh, Abhijeet told them that he would arrive at bureau with Daksh in few minutes, and he cut the call.

He was about to leave when Daksh tugged Tarika's skirt and asked her to bent down, when she did as she said, he quickly planted a sweet kiss on her cheeks and thanked her before running from her house, Tarika who was shocked but still managed to smile at his sweet behavior. Abhijeet also quickly left from there by saying her goodbye. Tarika closed the door behind them and smiled at the sweet memory which took place in her life unknowingly.

"Yes , I will Abhijeet" she blushed as she confessed to his confession minutes ago.

* * *

**AN**

Okay so this OS was for that _Jhali_ who is one of my close and best friends on this site. She and I can talk endlessly without even a topic till morning, she scold me too often and treats me as a small kid since she is elder than me just be few days :(

Tho yeh story uss jahli ko ho..Hope tujhe yeh sab pasand aaya hoga..ek saal pehli likhi thi ab post kar ahi huin, hope mujhe dande na pade tujhse :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Pending Gift - II**

Take place during **Abhijeet ke ateet ka raaz.  
**

**Mumbai CID Bureau**

Acp was too shocked to respond, he couldn't believe his ears, actually no-one else did. They couldn't believe what they heard just fraction of moments ago. They all have never thought that they have to face this situation in their life. After being attached to each other for almost 15 years they were all like family and with this they never thought any one of them leaving each other. They blinked their eyes and alerted their senses to get the things rite and to verify that they were not hallucinating.

"sir, yeh raha mere istefa.." he spoke again determinedly.

Acp looked shockingly at him, he gasped " yeh kya keh rahe ho tum Abhijeet?"

" Sir, main theek keh raha huin..Main ab CID main nhi reh sakta..yeh raha mere istefa" and Abhijeet pressed his resignation letter in Acp's hand who took it hesitatingly.

"Abhijeet, yeh sab kya hain? Tum hosh main toh ho?" Acp asked furiously trying hard to keep his tone normal.

"haan Sir, main pore hosh main huin aur main jo bhi kar ah huin woh sahi kar aha huin Sir. Aur wasie bhi Sir, ek pagal ko CID officer bana ke koi haq nhi" Abhijeet replied in hurt tone.

Daya who was witnessing this was no doubt shock by his best friend sudden decision; he couldn't understand what made Abhijeet to think that and to decide of quitting CID, so he started convincing him.

"Abhijeet, dekh dost, yeh kye keh raha hain? Kissne kaha tujhse aisa? Dekh main medical help le lenge aur tu theek ho jayega par yeh istefa mat de.."

"Daya, main pagal huin yeh kissine kah toh nhi, per main janta huin ki aap sabko mujhse problem hain, aur main nhi chatha ki mere pagalpan se aapko koi takleef huin ya sharmandgi mehsus karni pade, isliye mere liye aur apke leiye yeh behtar hoga ki main CID chod duin.." and by saying this Abhijeet started walking towards bureau door. Seeing Abhijeet walking away, Daya moved forward and held his hand firmly and made him face him. He pleaded him.

" Abhijeet, aaj tak maine tujhse kabhi kuch nhi manga..par yeh jeed chod de..yeh istefa wapas le le..aisa bewkoofi mat kar..hum sab.." but before Daya could say, Abhijeet jerked his hand away forcefully leaving Daya and the rest of the officers shocked.

" Daya tum mujhe naa samjaho toh behtar rahega.." Abhijeet threatened him and walked away. The rest of the members were too shocked to respond to the situation. On the other hand Abhijeet really felt guilty to do this but he knew he have to do this, so that others don't have to suffer due to his illness, as he moved out a lone tear escaped from the corner of his eyes which went unnoticed by all of them except her who just happened to come bureau at that time to collect some file. She glanced at Abhijeet who was still standing in bureau's exit door, she stared at him and then back to the team who were looking at him with mixed expressions, she knew from their look that something must have gone terribly wrong; she looked again at Abhijeet, who was trying very hard to control his tears. Abhijeet felt her gaze on him so he turned away his face and walked pass by her without answering her. Tarika who was also astounded by his act continued to look at him until he completely vanished from her sight. Daya headed forward and stood next to Tarika who was still thinking about it.

Daya: pata nhi Abhijeet ko kya huwa hain? Jab se use chaunt aayi hain ajeeb tareke se bartwa kar aha hain..ho na ho yeh sab uss Maya ki wajh se ho raha hain, pata nhi kaise dawai de rahi hain use..( Daya spoke suspiciously)

Tarika turned towards Daya, as she was unaware of this name.

Tarika: Maya? Yeh kaun hain?

Daya: Abhijeet ki doctor, abhijeet use treatment le raha hain. ( Daya explained her) Tarika, tum Abhijeet se baat kyu nhi karti, shayad tumhare kuch bat sune..

Tarika: Daya, mujhe nhi lagta ABhijeet mere kuch baat sunega..

Daya: par Tarika, Abhijeet ko samjhna jarori hain..pata nhi kya kar baithe wo..

Tarika: daya, use samjhna toh padega hi, par use pehle mujhe maya se milna hain..kha hain milegi wo..

Daya: uska address hain mere pass, Abhijeet ki diary se liya tha, main deta huin tumne..

Tarika: theek hain.

**..**

After getting address from Daya, Tarika headed towards Maya's home to have a talk with her. She arrived at Maya's home, it was quite late at night, she rang the bell. After waiting for few mins, a lady, with fair complexion dressed in blue colored kurta with her hair untied opened the door.

Tarika: Maya? ( Tarika asked. To which the lady nodded)

Maya: Dr Tarika, rite?

Tarika: mujhe tumse baat karni hain.

Maya: aao andar aao (maya asked her to get in, Tarika entered and maya followed her.)

Maya: baitho..

Tarika: uski jarurat nhi, main bas tumse itna puchne aayi huin ki tum Abhijeet ki kya treatment kar rahi ho? Use kaunsi medicines prescribe ki hain tumne?

Maya: Tarika, yeh main tumhe nhi bata sakti.

Tarika: kyu?

Maya: kaha nan hi bata sakti, aur wiase bhi Abhijeet mere patient hain, uski kya treatment karni hain yeh main decide karungi, tumhe usski phikar karne ki jarurat nhi hain, samjhi.

Tarika: Maya, manti huin ki Abhjeet tumahre patient hain, par as a Doctor hone ken ate main uss par ki jane wale treatment ke baremain tumne puch skati huin.

Maya: really Tarika? Tum sach main Abhijeet ke baremain mujhse ek Doctor hone ke nate puch rahi ho? Ya kuch aur ..

Tarika: matlab kya hain tumhara? Saaf saaf bolo kya kehna chathi ho..

Maya: main kya kehna chathi huin yeh na samjhne ki jitni tum bewkoof nhi ho Tarika. Main janti huin ki tum Abhijeet ke upar kiss rishte se haq jatana chathi huin. Par tumhe bata huin ki Abhijeet tumahre baremain aisa kuch nhi sochta huin, wo bas tumne as a colleague hi dekhta hain, koi pyaar wyar ka nata nhi hain use tumse.

Tarika: Maya, Abhijeet mere baremain kya sochta hain, kya nhi yeh baat mujhe tumse jane ki jarorat nhi hain, wo main tumse acha janti huin, theek hain ( Tarika answered smilingly) aur raha sawal mere aur Abhijeet ke bich ke rishte ka, toh wo samjhne keliye tum kaafi nadan ho, infact humare rishta kya hain yeh tumahre samjh se bahar hain, toh uskeliye uss baremain utna sochne ki jarurat nhi hain.

Tarika's words sparked angered in Maya, she was pissed off the way Tarika told her.

Maya: Tarika tum..

Tarika: Shant ho jaya Maya,tumhe gusa dene ka mere bilkul bhi irada nhi tha, main tumse yaha bas Abhijeet ke treatment ke baremin baat karne aayi thi, par..(paused) khair..koi baat nhi ..Main chalti huin..

As Tarika was about to leave, she noticed Abhijeet coming out from one of the rooms, seeing Tarika in Maya's house, Abhijeet was shocked, so was Tarika to found him there, seeing this scene Maya's smile broadened)

Abhijeet (gasped) Tarika tum yaha. Yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Before Tarika could answer, Maya interrupted.

Maya: tumahra haal chal puchne aayi thi. Ya phir dekhne aayi thi ki tum zinda ho ya nhi..

Abhijeet: Tarika, yaha se chali jao, fauran..(abhijeet ordered)

Tarika knew that Abhijeet is saying those things due to the drug effect so she decided to remain calm. Seeing Tarika silent urged maya to speak out.

Maya: suna nhi tumne Tarika, Abhijeet ne kya kaha? (she said smilingly)

Without bothering Maya's taunts Tarika turned to Abhijeet.

Tarika: Abhijeet, main bas yaha islsiye ayi thi kyunki hum sabko tumahri phikar thi, par tumhare baat snukar aisa lagta hain jaise tumhe abhi kuch samjhna theek nhi hoga, infact uss samjhne ka koi fayda nhi hoga, issiliye jyada kuch kahungi nhi tumse, bas itna kahungi ki dhyan rakhna aapna, tumhe aapne kaun aur paraye kaun yeh jald samjh aajaye bas yeh dua hain bhagwan se. (saying this Tarika walked away leaving Abhijeet and Maya alone)

Abhijeet (thinking) I'm sorry Tarika, I know tum aur baaki sab hurt huwe hain mujhse, par ab bas thoda hi waqt bacha hain, main sab theek kar dunga.

**…**

After the whole fiasco and arresting Abhay and the rest of the members and Maya's death, Abhijeet confessed that he was only pretending to be with them in order to know their plan. Abhijeet was once again welcomed back to the team after he realized that he never killed anyone and the man who he assumed to be dead is another CID officer and is alive. After apologizing to Daya and Acp and also the rest of the team, Abhijeet felt relieved but he knew that he has still one person to whom he should apologize so he moved towards her home. He rang the bell and waited till the door gets opened, soon the door opened and she was standing in front of him. She was wearing a plain white colored kurta with some green embroidery on it with black leggings, her hand was wrapped in bandages since she was succumbed to injuries, her hair were tied in a bun. Seeing Abhijeet at her door step shocked her, but from the look of his face she didn't questioned him and welcomed him inside, abhijeet entered and occupied a seat on the nearby sofa, Tarika followed him, after she was assured that he has made him comfortable she moved towards kitchen to fetch him water but was stopped when Abhijeet caught her hand, without speaking much he pulled her gently and made her seat on the sofa and himself sat on the ground holding her hands firmly but gently. Tarika was shocked and surprised by his overall instincts but she decided to keep quiet as she realized that it was better to do so. Two-three minutes passed and still they both were silent, Abhijeet was bending his head in shame while Tarika continued to look at him, they both didn't knew what to spoke, but still they felt better in that eerie of silence. Finally Abhijeet managed to utter some words.

"sorry.." he mumbled above a whisper, but Tarika managed to hear it.

"Abh.." but stopped as she realized at that Abhijeet has more to go.

He raised his head so that their eyes see each other.

"I'm sorry for everything, mere wajh se tumhe sab sehen karna pada, tumhari jaan ko bhi khatra huwa, sab mere bewkoofi ki wajh se, mujhe tumhe sab kuch batana chahiye tha Tarika. Aur sab kuch se mere matlab hain SAB KUCH..pata nhi kyu darta hain main tumse kuch kehne keliye, lab main toh sabke samne kaafi kuch keh deta huin par jab tumse kuch kehne ki baari aati hain tab ajeeb sa darr satane lagta hain, pata nhi kyu par lagta hain darr. Yeh darr jayz hain bhi ya nhi janta, par haar baar lagta hain yeh darr. Shayad iss wajh se lagta hain ki kahi main kuch keh du aur tumhe wo baat pasnd na aaye aur agar tum uss baat ka bura manakr mujhse rutkar mujhe duur chali jao..(he looked at Tarika who was silently watching him. So he got embarrassed) dekha kitna pagal huin main, salunkhe sahib theek kehte hain, mere kuch nhi hoga.. (and once again he bend his head in shame)

Tarika: keh do Abhijeet, (listening Tarika's voice Abhijeet raised his head in jerk) aaj mat ruko..aaj dil main joh baat hain keh do..please..

Hearing Tarika's voice somewhat encouraged him, so he heaved a big sigh before speaking his heart out.

**_" Tarika…iss incomplte life ko pura karne main meri madad karogi.."_** he looked straight in her eyes as he finally asked her.

Tarika smiled in spite of herself as she realized he finally said it, she nodded silently, their hands intertwined unknowingly as they made their promise to each other. .

**AN**

**Another OS written long ago now posting, share your views about it.**


End file.
